(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to power adaptors, and more particular to a modularized and flexibly expandable power adaptor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Power adaptors are common household appliances. There are various types of power adaptors from the 1-to-1 adaptors (i.e., extension cords) to those with multiple outlets (e.g., a 1-to-3 adaptor).
For manufacturers, to produce power adaptors of a specific number of outlets requires a specific set of molds. Therefore, to produce 1-to-3 adaptors requires a first set of molds whereas to produce 1-to-4 adaptors requires a second set of molds. As such, to produce adaptors of various numbers of outlets involves a significant number of sets of molds, contributing to the increase of production cost.
Adaptors of various numbers of outlets actually have quite some common parts. For example, their two ends and the internal circuits are usually identical. The difference mainly lies in the middle section of the adaptors.